


Distracted

by ButAGoodWeird



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Drug Use, Fluff, M/M, Prison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 08:27:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1811863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButAGoodWeird/pseuds/ButAGoodWeird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, basically just a fluffy fic of Jonty on the Ark leading up to their arrest and their first day in prison and what not. They do kiss and Monty is adorbs as usual. Jasper is totally in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distracted

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WeanieBree](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=WeanieBree).



> Soooo, first The 100 fic. Lemme know how I do? I apologise for any mistakes. Ummm, as I said, feedback please :) btw anything in italics is a flashback

I lay on the hard bed in my prison cell, looking around. Bored, I start tapping on the wall next to me. This cell is going to be super boring until meal time. God dammit Monty. If Monty had just replaced the god damn plant we wouldn’t be here. Not that it’s really Monty’s fault that he forgot, I mean, we did get high straight away and well, the Incident happened. There’s a faint tapping on the cell next to me. Grinning, I start tapping back, louder. The reply is also louder. I wonder if that’s Monty? I hope so.

The door opens loudly and a guard steps in to usher me out. I step out of the door and look the right, trying to get a glimpse of the person next door. I see a tan hand and fluffy brown hair before Monty steps out of the cell. Monty looks concerned as he meets my eyes. I grin and Monty shoots me a shy smile before the guards start pushing us down the hall. He’s obviously worried I’m going to blame him.

We get moved into a cafeteria type room, with bland metal tables and trays. There is a long table full of trays that all contain the same thing; a sandwich, and apple, and a cup of liquid. It’s the same thing we all got for lunch in school. Monty and I are led over to the table before a tray is pushed into our arms. We turn and look over the tables, some are already filled while others have just one or two people, and some at the back are empty. I look at Monty and he nods once. We quietly sit at one of the empty tables and a silence settles over us. Monty looks jittery and like he wants to say something.

“Monty. For the love of god, just speak.” I say.

Monty takes a breath before a jumble of words leave his mouth.

“IswearIdidn’tmeantonotreplanttheplantsit’sjustwewerehighandyoukissedmeand-” He says.

I put my hand on Monty’s arm and he just stares at it.

“Monty. Relax. I can’t understand. All I got from that was plant and high.” I reply, grinning. “Plus, you’re my best friend. I can’t be mad at you for this.”

Monty smiles, still sort of awkwardly.

“What I was saying was, that I swear I didn’t mean to not replace the plants, it was just that after we got high and kissed, I got a bit distracted and forgot?”

Ah, right, the kiss.

 

******

_The room is warm and hazy with smoke. Monty’s room. All filled with Monty’s stuff and Monty’s smell. Monty is lying next to me. In Monty’s bed. Truthfully, I’m more at home here than in my room, god knows how many times I’ve escaped here. I open my eyes and look at Monty, who’s also got his eyes closed. He’s sort of beautiful, all tan and brown. Different from the grey metallic of the ship. Like the Earth, all warm and inviting. Monty’s eyes flicker open, as if he could sense me looking at him, he looks at me._

_“Whaaaat?” He asks lazily._

_“You’re pretty. Like Earth pretty.” I reply, moving closer._

_He swallows dryly and his eyes flicker all over my face._

_“Earth pretty?” He says, voice dropping to a low whisper._

_“Yeah, you know, brown, warm, natural, home.”_

_“Home?”_

_“Yeah. Home.”_

_Monty is smiling now, warm and fond. Why is everything Monty related warm? My cheeks are sore from the grin. Monty wets his lips and shakes his head slightly._

_“God Jaz, you’re such a loser.” He mutters._

_“Yeah, but I’m your loser.”_

_“You’re so weird.”_

_“Yeah, but a good weird.”_

_I wink, click and point my fingers at him. He shakes his head and leans back again. Closing his eyes, he sighs heavily._

_I watch as he takes a couple of deep breaths, chest moving up and down. I want to run my fingers along his chest. Wait, what? It’s Monty for gods sake. But he is very pretty, soft looking lips and observant eyes. How did I never notice this before?_

_Monty opens one eye and squints up at me, pursing his lips. God, I want to kiss him._

_“Jaz. Speak.” He says._

_“I think… I think I want to kiss you.” I blurt out._

_I can feel blood rushing to my cheeks and I look down at the bed._

_After a few moments I look up at Monty. He’s looking at me with a sort of smug smirk._

_“Alright.” He replies._

_I look at him for another moment, waiting for another answer._

_There isn’t one. He just looks at me._

_I take a deep breath and lean into him again. I’m very close, I can see the pores on his cheek. God, he smells amazing, all Monty mixed with a hint of the smoke around them. Monty doesn’t move back and is watching me, waiting.  
_

_Then my lips are on his and I can’t seem to catch my breath. Monty starts to kiss back and my hands drift into his hair, pulling him closer._

_It’s over in a second, and I take a couple of shaky breaths before letting out a small laugh. So that just happened._

_Monty lays back down, closing his eyes._

_“Jaz, relax.” He mutters._

_So I do._

_******_

After that, we were arrested and I didn’t get to see him again.

Now, he thinks I blame him.

“Monty. Chill out. I get it. After the kiss I was a bit distracted too.” I reply.

Monty blushes and looks down at his hands. I grin again and push myself closer to Monty on the bench. He looks up in surprise. I lean forward and kiss him.

When we break apart, we’re both grinning.

**Author's Note:**

> If you really like this, maybe follow me on Tumblr at alltimecliffordparade


End file.
